


Heaven's touch is often out of reach, to those who want it most

by hawking_bird



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Blood, Death, F/M, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6480583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawking_bird/pseuds/hawking_bird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you still care ?” She said pointing a gun at him as he dropped his weapon and showed his empty hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven's touch is often out of reach, to those who want it most

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago but never posted it. I do it now.  
> Title coming form Rivers in the dust by Radical Face

“Do you still care ?” She said pointing a gun at him as he dropped his weapon and showed his empty hands.  
“Do you still care ?” Bobbi shouted, eyes full of tears, hands trembling.

  
He stayed still looking deeply in her eyes.

  
“I always will, Bobbi”. Some tears started to roll on her cheeks. Slowly he made a move toward her, holding out his hands. She closed her eyes.

A thud broke this heavy silence.

  
The pain get through his thorax, he tried to take a breath but air couldn't find its way to his lungs. Lance gasped, breathless, and pressed a weak hand on the wound. Blood ran along his hand before it dripped on the floor. He was dizzy, he felt his blood rushing out of his veins at the speed of light. Lance sought for a bearing but there wasn't any. His sight blurred as all his body gave up. He fell like a dead weight on the floor, his head hitting the ground violently.

Bobbi's hands were shaking. She was staring at them unable to make them stop. She couldn't move or believe what she just did. She dropped the gun, whipped the sweat on her face. Each breathing ached just like all the memories that merged in her mind. The tears started rolling on her cheek and she screamed without understanding what was happening. Bobbi knelt a hand on her chest. Lance's eyes were opened, he was staring at. She came closer to him hand still shaking. Bobbi moved him on his back and slammed her hands on the wound to stop the bleeding. She removed her scarf before pressing it on his rib cage. His deep brown eyes were looking fixedly at her but she couldn't stand it. Hers were focused on his wound. The wound she inflicted to him. A huge sob left her mouth, tear falling on the floor and his chest. Lance tried to say something but weakness stopped him. He managed to raise one his hand to her elbow.

“I'm so sorry” She whispered out of breath  
His hand made her way to her cheek, tainting her shirt with blood.  
“I'm sorry, I'm...” She repeated

Lance's fingers caught her tears before they fall. She finally looked him in the eyes. His lips were moving but nothing came out. Bobbi's scarf was soak with blood. She knew this blood on her scarf was his life ; his life was leaving his body. She reduced the pressure she was applying on his chest to cup his face with one of her hand.  
Bobbi was begging silently for his survival, knowing it would be useless. His eyes started to tear off and his breath was weakening. She closed her eyes unable to bear his look anymore. She opened them back a few second later but it was too late.

"Lance ?” She said a first time.

  
She repeated his name several time before bursting into tears. Bobbi cupped her face in her hands leaving blood, his blood on her visage. Carefully, she closed his eyes, skimmed his cheek. She sat next to him unable to move a limb, tears still rolling on her cheek. She felt sick looking at her hand and her scarf. Her eyes caught the gun next to her foot. She swallowed with difficulties and grabbed it.  
Bobbi took a glimpse at Lance's body next to her.

  
“Til the end we said” She let out for herself.  
She took a deep breath when the barrel touched her chest. Her free hand took his. It was already colder. He always had warm hands, while hers were always cold. He used to say it means they were meant to be.

  
“There's no universe in which I don't love you either”. The gunshot rang out. She fell on her back, she couldn't breathe anymore. Her hand was still holding his. Her sigh blurred and she felt desperately attracted by the depths.

  
She didn't fight. She let death take hold of her.

  
She never believed in after life but she was still hoping Lance arms would catch her back on the other side.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @bobbi_barton


End file.
